


Spinel's ending

by The_Poptart_Cat



Series: The diamond Twins [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Spoilers, Steven Universe: The Movie, Steven Universe: The Movie Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Poptart_Cat/pseuds/The_Poptart_Cat
Summary: This is how Spinel didn't see the message. Goes with my AO3 called The Diamond TwinsYou doNOT, I repeatNOThave to read The Diamond twins to understand!
Series: The diamond Twins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923244
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Spinel's ending

Spinel had been waiting for 6000 years for Pink diamond, but if you wanted a specific amount Spinel would say 6000 years, 4 months, 2 weeks, 1 day, 3 hours, 12 minutes and 6- no, 7 seconds. While yes, it is oddly specific, she's just been doing whatever she could to keep from being bored. She had been thinking about Pink since she last came a lot recently. She thinks about how she'll win the game soon when Pink comes back and how much fun they'll have playing tag, hide and seek and sharing stories about humans. It'll be a blast! Just her and Pink, playing around.

Standing in a garden for 6000 years was _not_ an easy task. Sometimes she thought she would one day be known for being the gem to hold her form the longest. She hasn't poofed since she was made! Which means not at all. She's lucky that way, but she wishes from time to time that she could go to the palace to have even _more_ space to play.

Spinel remembers when she first emerged, and how happy Pink was.

* * *

_Spinel popped out and grabbed the first gem within reach, giggling_

_"It's so nice to meet you!" She had said_

_"It's nice to meet you too, Spinel!" Pink said back, obviously overjoyed at the gem._

_"What should we play first?" The heart shaped gem asked_

" _Pink is so happy!" A voice said, sounding loud but gentle. Spinel looked away from Pink for the first time and noticed the giant blue lady that she somehow knew was Blue Diamond._

_"Yes, and now we can finally work without distractions" Another voice said, like a commander. She saw the yellow lady that was Yellow Diamond._

_"Come Spinel." Pink whispered "Let's go play in the garden." and with that they walked off to the garden, both happily doing so with sadly no idea of the future ahead of them._

* * *

Spinel sighed contently at the memory before drifting off into a peaceful slumber. Not knowing she was going to miss the one thing that would change her life for the better, even if it started out bad.


End file.
